CSI Song Spoofs
by kittiekattgurl
Summary: A collection of songs about CSI... help to listen to the songs while reading
1. Greg Found the DNA

Greg found the DNA  
(Set to We've Got it Goin' On by Backstreet Boys... you should listen to the song while reading it to get to full effect of my genius lol)  
  
Check the body, give samples to Greg, check the body now  
  
He's been testing so long  
But double-checks the slides again  
Checking and re-checking  
It's time for him to let them go  
  
If you really wanna see  
What he can do for you - ah  
Just send the DNA his way  
Send it  
  
Swab on 'cause Sander's got it  
Found out the victim's body  
Greg found the DNA again  
Swab on 'cause Sander's got it  
Found out the victim's body  
Greg found the DNA again  
  
Greg found the DNA again  
Greg found the DNA again  
  
When Greg is workin' in his lab  
Got the punk rock goin' full blast  
Workin' cases through the whole night  
Got a party on in his head  
Ya take the credit but we don't care  
But know Greg's the one who solved it  
Want results? That's whatcha gon' get  
Sanders' work is totally best  
  
If you really wanna see  
What he can do for you - ah  
Just send the DNA his way  
Send it  
  
Swab on 'cause Sander's got it  
Found out the victim's body  
Greg found the DNA again  
Swab on 'cause Sander's got it  
Found out the victim's body  
Greg found the DNA again  
  
Greg found the DNA again  
(Greg found the DNA)  
Greg found the DNA again  
  
He's been testing so long  
But double-checks the slides again  
(But double-checks the slides again)  
Checking and re-checking  
It's time for him to let them go  
  
Time for him to let them go!  
  
Check the body, give samples to Greg, check the body now  
Check the body, give samples to Greg, check the body now  
  
Check the body, give samples to Greg, check the body now  
(Swab on 'cause Sander's got it,  
Found out the victim's body,  
Greg found the DNA again)  
  
Check the body, give samples to Greg, check the body now  
(Swab on 'cause Sander's got it  
Found out the victim's body  
Greg found the DNA again)  
  
Greg found the DNA 


	2. Hey, Archie Johnson Keep Playin' That Ta...

Hey, Archie Johnson (Keep Playin' That Tape)  
Set to Hey, Mr. D.J. (Keep Playin' This Song) by Backstreet Boys  
  
Ah  
Archie  
Wassup?  
Here we go  
  
Oooh  
Oooh  
Oooh  
Oooh  
  
I could tell by the muddled up tape  
That I found just sittin' there  
I though about how much could be saved  
I couldn't help the way I stared  
There was some mysterious noise  
So then I went to you  
Leave it to you  
(Leave it to you)  
  
So I stood there list'nin'  
And I was hypnotized  
By the rhythm of your fingers  
And how soon I realized  
That you weren't leaving anytime soon  
Oooh  
  
Hey, Archie Johnson  
Keep playin' that tape for me  
There is a murder out there  
Waiting you see  
Play it again  
(Play it again)  
Work all night long  
Archie Johnson  
Ariche Johnson  
Play it  
Play it for me  
  
Oooh  
Oooh  
Oooh  
Oooh  
  
Now we realize there's gunshots  
That we couldn't hear before  
Everytime we listen to it  
I'm able to hear them more  
Now there's some shatt'ring of glass  
We'll figure out the past  
(Bring it back now)  
Bring it back somehow  
  
As I keep on list'nin'  
I am hypnotized  
By the rhythm of your fingers  
How soon I realized  
That you weren't leaving anytime soon  
Oooh  
  
Hey, Archie Johnson  
Keep playin' that tape for me  
There is a murder out there  
Waiting you see  
Play it again  
(Play it again)  
Work all night long  
Archie Johnson  
Ariche Johnson  
Oh, play it  
Play it  
Play it for me  
  
Close your eyes  
(close your eyes)  
And imagine  
Just imagine  
We are there  
And we can see everything  
We can see  
See all that's happening  
Figure out  
How it went down  
C'mon and work your magic  
Think I see it  
  
Hey,  
Archie Johnson  
Work  
All night long  
Hey, Archie Johnson  
Play the tape for me  
Hey,  
Archie Johnson  
Work  
All night long  
Hey, Archie Johnson  
Play the tape for me  
  
Hey, Archie Johnson  
Keep playin' that tape for me  
There is a murder out there  
Waiting you see  
Play it again  
(Play it again)  
Work all night long  
Archie Johnson  
Ariche Johnson  
Play it  
Archie  
  
Hey, Archie Johnson  
Keep playin' that tape for me  
There is a murder out there  
Waiting you see  
Play it again  
(Play it again)  
Work all night long  
Archie Johnson  
Ariche Johnson  
Oh, play it  
Play it  
Play it for me, Archie  
  
Keep it playin' for me, Archie --Repeat and fade 


	3. Everybody Lab Techs Rock

Everybody (Lab Techs Rock)  
Set to Everybody (Backstreet's Back) by Backstreet Boys  
  
Everybody  
Swab the body  
Everybody  
Swab the body right  
Lab techs rock  
Alright!  
  
Looks at that, we're here to stay  
Here to make the bad guys pay  
Gonna find the culprit, we'll show you how  
Got a question for yo, better answer now  
  
Do we find DNA?  
Yeah  
Do we watch all the tapes?  
Yeah  
Do we get the prints?  
Yeah  
If we're everything you need  
You better swab the body now  
  
Everybody  
Yeah  
Swab the body  
Yeah  
Everybody  
Swab the body right  
Lab techs rock  
Alright!  
Alright!  
  
Get out the swabs so we can test  
And leave it all to Vegas' best  
We'll get results just as soon as we can  
And we'll tell you who killed the dead man  
  
Do we find DNA?  
Yeah  
Do we watch all the tapes?  
Yeah  
Do we get the prints?  
Yeah  
If we're everything you need  
You better swab the body now  
  
Everybody  
Yeah  
Swab the body  
Yeah  
Everybody  
Swab the body right  
Lab techs rock  
Alright!  
Alright!  
  
Everybody  
Yeah  
Swab the body  
Yeah  
Everybody  
Swab the body right  
(Swab the body right)  
Lab techs rock  
  
Everybody  
(Swab the body)  
Yeah  
(Swab the body)  
Swab the body  
(Swab the body)  
Yeah  
(Everybody, swab the body)  
Everybody  
(Swab the body)  
Swab the body right  
(Swab the body, everybody)  
Lab techs rock  
Alright! 


	4. We're Off to Catch the Culprit

We're off the Catch the Culprit  
(Set to We're Off to See the Wizard from The Wizard of Oz) 

We're off to catch the culprit  
The culprit who robbed the store  
We hear he is one heck of a thief  
If ever a thief did thieve  
If ever, oh ever, a thief did thieve  
The nasty thief is one, believe  
Believe, believe, believe, believe, believe  
Believe the thieving things he does  
We're off to catch the culprit  
The culprit who robbed the store


End file.
